greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion
is the fifth episode of the sixth season and the 107th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The residents of Seattle Grace and Mercy West vie for surgeries and their careers as day one of the hospital merger begins. Meanwhile, Arizona stands by an enraged Callie when her father, Mr. Torres, employs a priest to help convince her to date men, and Izzie experiences the brunt of her new surgical competition. Full Summary Cristina is drinking coffee, watching workmen replacing the Seattle Grace Hospital sign with a Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital one. A doctor dressed in orange scrubs almost runs into her on his way in. Meredith's voice over talks about how sickness invades your body and duplicates. The doctor holds Alex's elevator doors, after which he gets on with a friend of his, who's also wearing orange scrubs. A group of four doctors wearing orange scrubs walk by Meredith's room, with Meredith watching them. Izzie is in the locker room, crowded with doctors in orange scrubs. One of them, Reed Adamson, puts her stuff in George's old cabby. Izzie asks her to use another one, as they keep it empty for a reason, but Reed is not planning on doing that. Izzie demands it, now quite aggressively. "Great, I get the crazy one next to me," Reed tells her friend. Izzie asks if she wants to fight as Alex walks in, just in time to pull a struggling Izzie away from Reed, who smiles amused. Izzie, Alex, Lexie, and Cristina are watching the Mercy West doctors spread in the lobby, which the voice over compares to infection invaders taking over your body. Izzie is still mad that they took George's cabby. The residents have gathered in Meredith's room, discussing the new doctors. Meredith heard from the nurses that the hospital ran out of blue scrubs, which is why the Mercy West doctors are still wearing the orange ones. The second year resident are really pessimistic about the merger, and Cristina as well thinks it's over now that the new doctors have arrived. Meredith gives them an inspirational speech, quoting a Sigourney Weaver movie. Meredith tells them that this is their hospital, and they should hold it with their last, gasping breath. She urges them all to go back to work. All but Cristina leave. Cristina doesn't know what she's fighting for. For surgeries, Meredith says, in order not to be out of practice when there finally will be a cardio god again. Derek and Owen are in the ER, which is crowded now that the Mercy West ER closed down. Callie, now an attending, comes over too. Derek and Callie move to their patients as the residents arrive in the ER too. Owen tells them to help out wherever they can, but Jackson, a Mercy West doctor, says that they had a zone system at Mercy West. A nurse puts a patient in your space, you know it's your patient. Cristina mocks this system, but Owen wants to give it a try, allowing the Mercy West doctors to make up zones. Alex catches up with the Chief. He knows that there are still cuts to be made at resident level, so he wants the Chief to keep in mind that Izzie is still recovering. She needs her job. Richard simply states he has two hospitals to run and walks off. A Mercy West doctor tells Izzie his friend should've left the cabby empty, explaining they're all on edge today. He introduces himself as Charles Percy. She ignores him, but after he tells her a story about how he completely ignored his family for weeks, she tells her his name. He asks her if she happens to know the code to the research library, but she doesn't want to give it. It took her two years to get it and she needs every advantage that she can get. Callie is working in the ER. Bailey asks her if the gentleman from the waiting room who could possibly could be her father has found her yet. Callie peeks into the waiting room and sees her father. She enters the room and asks him what she's doing here. He came to see her. Every Sunday, they used to call each other and talk about all of her crazy adventures, even when she was in trouble. And then they worked it out, like they always do. She hugs him and says she's sorry things got so... She then sees a priest smiling at her from another seat and recognizes him as father Kevin. He greets her and she understands what they are here for. She backs away and yells that you can't pray away the gay. While Arizona is looking for supplies, Callie is frustratedly telling her what happened. Arizona asks her if she's done yet in a non-interesed manner. Callie is surprised because she finds it abhorrent that her father wants to disinfect Arizona from her life. Arizona does too, but she suggests Callie talk to her father. Callie says that if her father wants to throw away their relationship after 30 years, that's his decision. Arizona reminds Callie that her father didn't do anything: she is the one who changed the game. Callie asks Arizona if she didn't expect a little understanding from her parents when she came out. Arizona replies that it wasn't news to her mother when she brought home someone who was named Joanne. However, Callie's been only dating men in her life, so she's the one who changed the game. It might help to sit down with her father, talk, and just give him some room to be shocked. Callie hates Arizona now. "Because I'm right. And I'm awesome," Arizona says. April, another Mercy West resident, thanks Lexie for being her tourguide through all this first day madness, but Lexie didn't have a choice because they both got assigned zone 5. Lexie understands the first day can be scary. April replies that the psycho-intern cabal chopping out each other's organs must've been really scary. They walk up to their patient, who's handcuffed to the bed. Billy's a burglar and the guy whose house he broke into beat the crap out of him with a golf club. Billy says he doesn't need the cop, but April wants to keep the cop. While Lexie examines Billy, April notes stuff in a small notebook. By the way, Lexie says, it was only an appendix, not a psycho-cabal. Good to know, April says. Izzie, Bailey, and Charles enter Sarah's room. Sarah's on the phone with her sister and her chilren, and they all want the doctors to tell them it's a good kidney. "It's a good kidney," the doctors say in choir. Sarah hangs up the phone and Izzie presents the case. Bailey asks a teaching question, which Charles replies to, while the blue scrubbed doctors raise their hands. Charles finds this amusing. A paramedic brings in a patient with stab wounds to the groin. Cristina grabs the chart out of Jackson's hands while a man yells that the patient touched his little girl. To be continued Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes Cast 6x05MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x05CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x05IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 6x05AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x05MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x05RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x05CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x05LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x05OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x05ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x05DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x05CharlesPercy.png|Charles Percy 6x05Don.png|Don 6x05AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 6x05SarahFreemont.png|Sarah Freemont 6x05FrankNewsbaum.png|Frank Newsbaum 6x05BillySheeshan.png|Billy Sheeshan 6x05Ryan.png|Intern Ryan 6x05LeslieGoldman.png|Leslie Goldman 6x05JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x05ReedAdamson.png|Reed Adamson 6x05FatherKevin.png|Father Kevin 6x05MissyGrant.png|Missy Grant 6x05CarlosTorres.png|Carlos Torres 6x05Jeanie.png|Jeanie and Frank Newsbaum 6x05SteveMostow.png|Steve Mostow 6x05GraciellaGuzman.png|Graciella Guzman 6x05ParamedicRay.png|Paramedic Ray 6x05MichaelGoldman.png|Michael Goldman 6x05LabTech.png|Lab Tech Jeffrey Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (credit only) *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *David Bowe as Don *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Alexie Gilmore as Sarah Freemont *Jack Gwaltney as Frank Newsbaum *J.P. Pitoc as Billy Sheehan *Brandon Scott as Dr. Ryan Spalding *Kathleen Wilhoite as Leslie Goldman *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson *Bruce French as Father Kevin *Freda Foh Shen as Missy Grant *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres Co-Starring *Chelsea Ricketts as Jeanie *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Ray Ford as Paramedic Ray *Frank Ertl as Michael *John O'Brien as Lab Tech Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Invasion, originally sung by Eisley. *This episode scored 13.79 million viewers. *Richard mentioned in a staff meeting in the previous episode that the Mercy West staff would arrive in three days, so there's a three day gap in between this episode and the previous one. *This episode seques into Private Practice episode Right Here, Right Now. *This episode marks the last episode in which Izzie Stevens is part of the hospital's staff, and thus the last time she's seen in scrubs. Gallery Episode Stills 6x05-1.png 6x05-2.png 6x05-3.png 6x05-4.png 6x05-5.png 6x05-6.png 6x05-7.png 6x05-8.png 6x05-9.png 6x05-IzzieLockeroomFight.jpg 6x05-10.jpg 6x05-11.jpg Quotes :Arizona: (to Callie's father) Most people think that I was named for the state, but it's not true, I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved nineteen men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised to love my country. Love my family. Protect the things I love. When my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps, heard that I was a lesbian he said he only had one question. I was prepared for "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead, it was "Are you still who I raised you to be?" My father believes in country the way that you believe in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me because I am his daughter. I'm a good man in a storm. I love your daughter. And I protect the things I love. Not that I need too, she doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. And she's who you raised her to be. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes